


Dawning with you

by iceprinceholmes



Category: The Devil Who Violates the Saint is Mute | 성녀를 범하는 악마는 말하지 않는다
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Sex, Vaginal Sex, author has forget how to tag so you just have to be happy with these., my brain is rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: Senia asked Carr to refill her power after they had done in the temporary ward --- this is how they spent the rest of dawn tangled up together
Relationships: Senia/Carr
Kudos: 1





	Dawning with you

Once they entered Senia’s room, Carr saw how nervous she had become as she fumbled with her dress. And just like earlier, his warm callused fingers helped her undressed. They weren’t in a rush although both of their breathing became heavier as if it’s the only time where they can breathe comfortably.

Carr didn’t take his eyes off her pale neck and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her jaw earning a gasp from Senia. It was a gentle, light, and soft kiss like the fluttering of a butterfly wing, but the aftereffects were massive as it leaves shiver to run along her spine down to her core. She reached out to grasp tightly on Carr’s biceps for support as he continues the light wet kisses down to her collarbone.

“….S-Sir Carr…” The redness of her cheeks already spread like a wildfire down to her chest. Carr seems like a thirsty man finally found his oasis as he constantly nips and licks her collarbone to her cleavage.

Each kiss was gentle and light, but it left a trail of burning sensation on her body. Senia couldn’t hide her trembling anticipation on how submissive he can make her. Even after hours after their last coupling, Senia’s body was still sensitive that the light kisses were enough to ignite the flame of desires she tried to resist. 

This was just to refill her divinity, nothing more, nothing less. But Carr knew her body too well as if it was made for him to play and indulge. It was overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time.

Soft moans were her only companions. It came out of her mouth like an unspeakable request to free her from the shackles of her binding clothes. Carr undoubtedly understands what words failed to deliver his hand found her bosom, rubbing the hard nub through the soft fabric.

He can’t help but palm and weigh the bounty in his hands with lingering caresses. The smooth curves of the jiggles to seduce him to say yes to everything she says. It was her womanly charmed that makes him dizzy with want and greed. He gave the anticipating breast a quick squeeze

Senia closed her eyes etching in her memory every second of it. She wanted this to last. Her mouth parted open to help with her breathing as she focuses on all the stimulation that Carr was giving her. The room was suddenly hot and steamy. Her vision starting to get hazy.

Her dainty fingers clung onto Carr’s tightly as her hips were pulled closer against each other. Even with the clothes, she can still feel the pent-up desire Carr has for her. She was not alone. They are in this together.

The thought of Carr who was just as affected as she was drives something to pool in her core. The hardness pressing in her stomach was twitching excitedly. She can feel it formed harder as she was pulled more tightly. She wanted to have him inside her, but Carr was intending to prolong the pleasure as if he tends to worship every part of her.

“Ahhh….”

Carr pulled down the front of her clothes, revealing her plump breast. The sight of her pink nipples hardening due to the cold draft was arousing and satisfying. He licked his way down and reach for the breast to kiss the top and cupped the other as if contemplating who to give attention first. He looks at Senia’s half-closed eyes and showed her how his tongue licks the hard nipple.

‘ _Oh, God.’_

Senia closed her eyes with the sensation. She can’t help but be embarrassed. _He was not like this_. _Why?_

As soon as Carr’s noticed she close her eyes, his fingers pinched the nipple he was playing and slightly bit the other so she can focus on her. He wants her to know that it was him giving her pleasure just as much he enjoys the contorted lewd expression her face gives. He pulled it slightly, mashed it gingerly and played with the bouncing joys to his heart content.

The sound that came out of Senia was like music to Carr’s ears. He continued to stimulate both of her nipples. Alternating between light sucking, biting, and pinching them. He made sure that both nipples got the same treatment before he pulled back and saw the dreamy – almost intoxicated expression on Senia’s face.

No sane man would be able to resist her if they saw that expression and the thought that someone else would see Senia like this almost made Carr growl possessively. He cupped Senia’s face and captured her lips to a deep passionate kiss. He bit her lower lips before sliding his tongue inside her mouth, swallowing her moans while his other hand continued to undress her fully, leaving her underwear behind.

“Hmmmm…” Senia moaned between kisses.

She carefully wraps her arms around Carr’s shoulder to feel him against her. She has swept away from the flood of passion that is drowning her. His hand ran along her body – following the shape of her curves and gradually slipped the welcome guest in her front, between her legs where she wanted him the most.

She gasped, bucked hips as his fingers pressed against her labia gently. Her knees losses their strength when he grazed his fingers along with her opening. Her sensitive ball of nerves where constantly being played as it hardens with his ministrations. Carr was there to catch her fall with his hands grasping her mounds fully to support her weight.

Her arms around her shoulder have kept her from falling completely on the floor but even without that, his strength was displayed. He was cupping her head to his and knowing her predicament lift her to him. He put her legs around his waist the act just allows him to place her right where she belongs and where he needed to. 

Carr wanted Senia to feel his desires. He wanted her to want him. He tried to stave away his greed. _I guess a demon is a demon._ He can only amount to a small self-conflicting control when he was in front of this woman. One word. One laugh. One smile and he is a goner.

“S-Sir Carr…. Please…” Senia whispered breathlessly against Carr’s lips, their forehead against each other, as she clung to him for dear life.

He knew that she wanted them to be one, to touch her directly, to slip his fingers deep inside, to caress her generously and to stimulate her until she lost herself into their passion, but Carr wanted to see more. More of her passionate gaze. More of her face crumpling to pleasure. More of her asking for a kiss. More of her asking to be filled with his seeds. More of her asking to stop only to ask for more. _More. More More._ His mind in turmoil.

He wanted to see her glassy begged him and moist eyes tearing up due to frustration because he had pushed her to the edge of no return and all that was left of her was to call his name as she could no longer hold back.

Carr continued to rub them together through the fabric and trailed kisses along her jaw. He licked and bit at her erogenous zone causing Senia to moan and tremble in his arms, and with each stimulation, he could feel her underwear drenched even more. If in the day she was leaning against the wall this morning he pressed her against the wall. 

He was like a predator cornering her prey. Unconsciously, at the back of his mind, he wanted Senia to have nowhere to run. It as if he was pressuring her to need him desperately.

“Ahhh…. P-Please…”

Her insides were throbbing with needs and even with her begging, Carr still didn’t move beyond the light touches and gentle kisses. Her whole body was lit on fire of destruction every time he nudges their sex together. Senia became more frustrated the longer Carr prolong the foreplay. It as if he is enjoying her desperate plea.

She was about to beg again when Carr caught her off guard and suddenly pushed a finger deep inside her. She moaned loudly, head tilted back, her abdomen tightened as she reached her first orgasm with only one finger. Her whole body trembled, and Carr didn’t let her rest as his finger started moving stimulating her senses and her passions anew.

“Ahhh…. Y-Yes…...!”

Carr watched as Senia’s expression turned into pure pleasure just from her orgasm. Her body was trembling with every sensation, but he can’t help but notice as she moves her hips in sync with his finger. His hand was coated with sweat and her wetness. He watched her move breathlessly in his hands. Every obscene sound she makes, only makes his trousers tighter. The thought of him coming in his pants was a waste for him and Senia.

Once, Senia had come down from her first orgasm, Carr laid her down on the bed and climb between her spread legs. He let his eyes roamed hungrily at the erotic sight before him. Senia who had just realized their new position flushed even more out of embarrassment and tried to cover herself. 

Although Carr had seen her naked body many times, she can’t help but be ashamed when he looks at her intensely like that. Somehow, it didn’t occur to her that it made her heart pound more loudly against her ribs. It as if he could hear every beat. And it didn’t help that there was an almost amused smile lingering on his face. At that moment, Senia thought her heart would jump out of her chest.

It was the same feeling she felt every time they are becoming one. However, before she could focus on that – Carr had leaned down, slide pulling her wet underwear off the side and pressed soft kisses around her labia. All thoughts of self-preservation had quickly vanished into thin air, she moaned out loudly and pushed Carr’s head more to her center. 

“Euhmm…. Ahh….!” She gyrates her hips to press down more against Carr’s lips as the man teases and avoided her neediest place. “…. please.”

Carr growled, almost like an animal eating warning Senia not to interrupt his meal. He started slurping Senia’s wetness surrounding her labia – he finally got a taste of her sweet nectar before thrusting two fingers inside her.

“Ahhh…. Yesss…...!” Senia closed her eyes in pleasure.

She moans wantonly and tightened her crevices around Carr’s fingers sucking them eagerly inside her. She tugged Carr’s hair slightly while her other handhold on tightly to the sheet underneath her.

Carr moaned joyously as he licked, lapped, and sucked her clit while thrusting his fingers deep inside. He crooked his finger slightly forward, trying to find that sweet spot to turn Senia’s mind to mess from pleasure. He looked up, noticing how taut her body had become – it was one of her telltale signs when she was close to her orgasm and Carr continued to stimulate both from the inside and outside.

The second orgasm hit Senia like thunder out of nowhere that it renders her vision white for a moment. The room was filled with her wanton moans and periods of slurping from Carr as she cum hard around his fingers, covering the man’s chin with her wetness.

“Hnnng…. T-Too much….” She whimpered as her body was overly stimulated that every part of her skin became too sensitive even from the cold air.

Carr thrust his tongue inside her, replacing his fingers – tasting directly from the source before he pulled back leaving Senia suddenly empty and cold. She wants him now or she will lose it.

“….S-Sir Car…. P-Please…”

Her usual clear blue eyes were now all hazy and moist – Carr could see that her last orgasm reduces her to the state of tears and it only made his cock twitched with more earnest. He didn’t need another plead from Senia as he couldn’t control his desire anymore. He quickly took off his shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor before he undid his trousers and pulled out his hard shaft.

His cock head was already leaking of pre-cum. He looked down at her as he slowly strokes himself – he rubs his erection with Senia’s juice as he moved closer to her. He pressed his tip against her sensitive labia to her sensitive clit, gathering her wetness with his tip as he leaned down and captured Senia into a heated kiss.

He remembered her request from earlier – to share a kiss while they were in the middle of coupling. He usually only place kisses all over her pale skin but to share a kiss while he was pushing his shaft into her was intense even for him. He didn’t know if there was a word to describe what he was feeling, but it was different. He thought his heart would stop beating. His mind breaking lulling him into insanity.

“Hnnng….” Senia moaned into the kiss as Carr finally sheathed deeply inside. She arched her back to accommodate his girth as she was feeling so full of him.

They continued to kiss, letting their tongues glide and swirl against one another, their body staying connected as one – content to feel each other’s bare skin like this. This was heaven. _Bliss._

It was only after a few moments later that Carr started to move. He rolled his hips slowly stirring her inside as his hands captured both of Senia and pinned them against the top of her head. Carr groaned lowly as he pressed his lips against Senia’s neck, gently biting and licking the pale skin, while her walls clamped around his shaft tightly.

“Y-Yes…… S-Sir…. Carr….!”

Senia buckled her hips, encouraging Carr to move faster as he happily obliged. He pulled back slightly, towering over Senia, and thrust his hips faster and as deep as he could inside her. He moved his one hand to pin Senia’s hands – to hold her down while his other hand went to maul her breast and played with her hard nipple who constantly seduced him as they bounced in sync with their movement.

Senia unknowingly arched her back, clamped her legs against his back as the stimulation all go down to her core. She tightens like a vice around Carr’s cock strangling him every time he goes in and as he pulled out, she moves as if she never wants to let go.

Carr only leave the tip before slamming into her. Her narrow-like walls and vice-like grip renders him to push with more effort so just to let him in. Carr groaned and thrust back in as deep as he could, making sure that his tip kisses her inner womb and judging base on her gasp and reaction he is hitting the right spot to make her go crazy in pleasures. He continued to fuck Senia in a faster but accurately hitting her erogenous point reducing her to a wanton mess before she reached her orgasm for the third time.

“Aaahhhhhh….Eum--!”

Carr devoured her lips to another deep kiss as he let go of her hands and instead, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. The new angle made his thrust became even deeper, reaching places he was sure were new to them. Every time he pulled out or thrust deep inside, there was always wet sound coming from where their bodies were connected. 

It didn’t take long for Carr to reach his orgasm. His body all tensed as he thrust as deep as he could and painted Senia’s inside with his demonic cum. His moans were swallowed by Senia as their lips were still connected. For a moment, Senia feels the overwhelming sensation of his release. She can feel the satisfying feeling of becoming full and how it placates her needs and desires.

“Haa…. T-That…” Senia pulled back from the kiss, trying to breathe some air however Carr wasn’t done with her.

He pulled out slightly, leaving his tip stretching her opening as he moved Senia’s body to the side and he laid behind her. He lifted Senia’s leg – making the part where they were connected visible. Senia whimpered, trying to cover herself but Carr thrust his cock deep causing her to falter slightly.

His other hand wrapped around her body, cupping her breast in a gentle grip as he started to move from behind. Senia moaned loudly pleading for Carr to stop as her body was still overly sensitive but her pussy was having none of that as it still clenching around him, sucking him voraciously hard. He leaned down, lick and nip the sensitive skin behind Senia’s ear as the sound of their skin slapping against each other filled the room.

“Ahhh... no… m-more…” Senia whimpered as she tilted her head to the side, her glassy eyes finding Carr’s gaze. “C-Can’t…. p-please.”

Carr wanted to tell her how much her body was sucking him, how it was not letting him go even when he pulled back her hole, how his vaginal walls tightly banded around his cock, how? He wanted to tell her how much he knew that she enjoyed this, that she liked it just as much when he brought her to extreme pleasures until she couldn’t think anything else except the sensation of his cock inside her.

However, he couldn’t say anything, so he just leaned down and capture her lips for another kiss, to swallow her weak complaints. All deep and passionate kiss – just like the way he was thrusting his cock inside her.

They didn’t know how many times they had reached their zenith together, but they didn’t stop until the sun rose high happily to the mortal land. When Senia passed out from her last orgasm, Carr trailed kisses down her body and help clean her body before he dressed her in her nightgown – making sure she was comfortable. And only then did he go back to her room to get some rest.


End file.
